Singing the ABC
by kenmaken
Summary: Dramione —La relación de Hermione y Draco, descrita desde la A hasta la Z. Porque con una simple palabra no basta. Capítulo 11: Kilos.
1. Alturas

_¡Hola!¿Debería agradecerles por entrar a leer el fic? _

_Bueno, estuve extremadamente aburrida, y mientras navegaba por el vasto mundo de Fanfiction y los fics de The Rise of the Guardians (?) encontré uno de abecedario, me pareció interesante, y como hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que no escribo un Dramione—no es mi culpa, sweethearts—, decidí hacerlo en honor a esa sexy pareja ¬w¬_

_**Edit estúpido: **No eran las letras, era la siguiente palabra con la "B" D: Ohdios, el sueño de verdad me afecta. ¡¿Por qué deben pasar Glee tan tarde?!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de Jota Ká Rouling (?)._

_**Advertencias: **Dramione, posible mala redacción, posible OoC._

* * *

**Alturas**

* * *

Hermione no sabía cómo había llegado a estar en semejante situación.

Teniéndole miedo a las alturas, un pavor inimaginable, allí estaba, aferrada al palo de una escoba—¿con qué propósito Merlín iluminó a los magos para que crearan las escobas voladoras?—y al cuerpo cálido de Draco Malfoy, que solo esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa cada vez que bajaba en picado.

El rubio, por su parte, era plenamente consciente de lo aterrador que estaba resultando esa experiencia para la joven, pero... ¡no tenía la culpa! Simplemente resultaba divertido verla cerrar los ojos bruscamente cuando el aire frío azotaba su rostro.

—¡Malfoy!—se quejó ella, rodeando su torso con los brazos, en un intento de sostenerse y no caer, porque seguramente sería una larga, angustiosa y dolorosa caída.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Cuándo dejé de ser Draco para ser Malfoy?—preguntó, burlón, mientras daba otro giro inesperado.

—¡En el momento en que dejaste de ser mi novio y te convertiste en un imbécil!—exclamó, su estómago dando vueltas. Quería vomitar.

Para cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, había maldecido a todos los antepasados del rubio, incluso al perro que una de sus tías le regaló cuando cumplió siete y que murió dos días después.

Se sentía más tranquila ya en el pasto que tenía el estadio de Quidditch, sin estar a más de veinte metros de altura con un Slytherin psicópata y una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Hermione?—cuestionó, recogiendo su escoba y mirando con diversión a la joven castaña, que simplemente respiraba agitadamente, seguro preparándose para insultarlo como nunca.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—gritó, acercándose a su compañero de Sala Común—, narcisista, egocéntrico y extremadamente egoísta—cada palabra, la puntualizó enterrando la uña perfectamente cortada de su dedo índice, en el pecho cubierto por el uniforme de Quidditch. Sus cejas se fruncieron—¿y sabes qué es lo peor?

Draco estaba seguro de que si en su lugar hubiese estado otro—Potter, Weasley, McCormac, quizás—, en ese instante estaría lanzando disculpas atropelladas a la chica. Menos él, porque sencillamente a Draco no le interesaba disculparse con la Granger.

Bueno, no _demasiado_.

—Lo peor de todo—continuó—, es que ahora quiero volver a montar en escoba—Sonrió, arrebatando la _Nimbus 2001 _de las manos de aquel al que calificaba como su novio—¡Pero esta vez quiero que me expliques los inicios!¡No volveré a montar contigo, tú, idiota amante de la velocidad!—espetó, señalándolo acusadora.

—Por supuesto, Hermione, te explicaré como si fueras una niña de primer año.

—Draco, ¿dejarás de burlarte?—interrogó, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Claro que no—y dicho esto, abrazó a Hermione con fuerza—, me reiré de ti como si fueras Weasley besando a Potter en un rincón.

—¿Qué?

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


	2. Besos

_Perdón si actualizo tarde, pero... pero... ¡agh!¡No pude!¡No pude inspirarme!_

_Y luego me quedé sin internet y ...bueno, muchas cosas sucedieron, pero al fin y al cabo, conseguí escribir este capítulo con la letra B, de Beso, osea #foreveroriginal (?). de pronto iba a hacer algo con "Bebé", porque había olvidado de haber hecho esto :v Lol Juro que, en tanto pueda, haré la C. esperen... una semana y media, quizás. Como máximo, dos. D:_

_ Pero, Merlín, esto está más pequeño que el cerebro de Blaise D: _

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, es de J.K, sino la saga hubiera seguido con mucho Dramione :c_

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. Posible OoC... hm... creo que más nada._

_**Nota adicional:** ¿Qué sugieren para la letra C? ~w~_

* * *

**Besos**

* * *

—¿Te gustan mis besos, sí o no?

Para Draco era obvio lo terca que Hermione podía ser a veces, a tal punto de defender su opinión, por más equivocada que estuviera. Su ceño se frunce, al no obtener una respuesta a su pregunta. ¡Era demasiado cabezota! Por más _común _que sonara, pero esa palabra la definía. Simplemente quería saber una respuesta, tan simple como hacer que una escoba llegara a tu mano.

—Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que es así—Sonrió con ironía. Y la castaña lo sabía, pero no admitiría que cuando Draco la besaba, le mareaba y dejaba sus sentidos nublados. Diciéndolo toscamente: cada uno de sus besos desconectaba su cerebro. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que si lo admitía, sería como salir derrotada. Y Hermione Granger detestaba ser vencida de una situación.

Él presionó sus labios, dándose cuenta de que su novia le ignoró a propósito.

—Bueno, me largaré—dijo, sin querer perder un gramo más de dignidad, se levantó del sillón e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de gato que le dedicó la Gryffindor—. Tengo que cumplir mi labor como Prefecto, si me disculpas. Adiós—y se marchó por el cuadro, vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, acción que le recordó el día que se perdió cuando estaba en primer año, y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Filch. Salió del castillo, sentándose a orillas del Lago Negro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía casi estúpido que él estuviera saliendo con Hermione, es decir, desde que se conocían, eran enemigos... y en menos de un año, ya salían como una pareja confirmada. Notó que era demasiado tarde, así que volvió a la escuela.

Entró en la Sala Común que compartía con la Granger, solo para encontrarse a Hermione acostada en el mismo sillón y mirando a la puerta con pesadez, extendiendo los brazos hacia el rubio, en señal de que quería un abrazo. Draco lo hizo, aún confundido por las acciones de la castaña.

—¡Lo admito!¡Me gustan tus besos!—exclamó, en una especie de lamento. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, al igual que su boca. Eso le pareció gracioso al Slytherin—. Solo... solo... no presumas sobre ello, ¿está bien? Merlín, eres peor que Ron cuando Harry no quiere darle grajeas—resopló, irritada, haciendo memoria de las múltiples veces en las que Ronald hacía berrinches porque ellos no querían compartir su comida con él.

—Hmp, soy un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy...

—... siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ajá, cállate—completó, dándole un corto beso al joven de ojos grises, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente.

—Para que veas que yo no soy cabezota: Me gustan tus besos.

—Shh... quiero otro...

* * *

_**~Ravie *corazón***_


	3. Crookshanks

_Bueno, pues tuve ciertos problemas con el documento, pero nada que volver a escribir no pueda arreglar (?)._

_El punto es que aquí tengo la tercera viñeta, que me gustó mucho, porque yo tengo una gatita. Sin embargo, la mía es una desgraciada, aún la quiero TwT_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling._

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **Ps... no sé qué palabra usar para la "D"._

* * *

Crookshanks

* * *

Crookshanks, aunque no lo demostrase a cada momento ni en todo lugar, quiere mucho a su dueña. Es la que lo sacó de aquella infernal tienda de mascotas, después de todo. Aún podía recordar, con un estremecimiento, los sonidos molestos de las lechuzas que no dejaban de ulular dentro de sus jaulas de color cobre y plata.

Ella siempre lo cepillaba con cuidado, y le trataba como si fuera su pequeño bebé de pelaje anaranjado, una sonrisa maternal en sus labios cada vez que giraba a verlo. A veces, cuando ocasionalmente se encontraba de buen humor, se paseaba entre sus piernas, simplemente para escucharla reír por las cosquillas.

Su relación tampoco era de flores y aromas hermosos. Por supuesto que no. También habían siseos, gruñidos, rasguños y gritos. Sin embargo, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un plato de comida y un abrazo cariñoso.

Era consciente de que ocupaba un lugar enorme en el corazón valiente de la Gryffindor, casi tanto como Potter o la familia Weasley.

Por otro lado, el gato inteligente, mimado y anti-social, detestaba con cada fibra de su alma a Draco Malfoy, el cual, para su infortunio, llevaba saliendo con Hermione desde hacía meses, cosa que odiaba.

El rubio siempre le miraba feo y nunca le trataba bien, normalmente lanzando gritos e improperios en cuanto veía al felino arañando las sábanas de su cama o las cortinas de su habitación. Tampoco es que Crookshanks hiciera algo para mejorarlo todo.

—Mira, gato—escupió Draco, encarando a la mascota de su novia como si fuera un enemigo de temer. Tal vez creía que se veía como Potter, pensó Crookshanks fugazmente, pero mantuvo la mirada aburrida sobre la figura del Slytherin que poco a poco perdía la paciencia que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener—, tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado...

Un maullido le interrumpió. Apretó los puños con fuerza, contando lentamente hasta diez para relajarse.

—El punto es que tenemos que llevarnos mejor por Hermione—soltó, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. El gato no protestó—, solo quiero hacerla feliz.

Crookshanks quería lo mismo, así que no podía armar un berrinche por ello.

El adolescente entendió el silencio como un _sí _y se dejó caer en el amplio sofá que decoraba la Sala Común, lejos del animal, que se levantó de su sitio y acurrucó contra el cuerpo del Malfoy.

Draco lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo—los arañazos no hacían la tarea fácil—y siguió leyendo el libro de pociones en sus manos.

Cuando Hermione llegó de la clase de Astronomía, agotada por la tarea asignada por la profesora Sinistra. Se sobresaltó al notar que Draco rodeaba con un brazo a su querido gato, y este se frotaba, aún dormido, contra el pantalón de la serpiente, ambos sumidos en un sueño profundo.

_¿Quiénes eran esos y qué habían hecho con su Draco y su Crookshanks?_

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


	4. Draco

_Muchos diálogos._

_MUCHOS DIÁLOGOS._

_Anyway, me inspiré de la imagen "Draco Meets Teddy", por allí en el deviantART ( siempre me sorprende encontrar dibujos en vez de imágenes photoshopeadas). La adoro, así que está bien compartirla._

_De todas maneras, costó hacer esta letra porque pasé por un bloqueo, me leí las Crónicas de Kane en cuatro días, estuve buscando fanarts y... eh..._

_Pero bueno, el punto es que lo hice ;o; Aquí está, y agradezco a todas las personas que le han dado fav, follow y han dejado esas maravillas de reviews ***corazón*** gracias a Raquel (¿Raquel, cierto? Siempre lo olvido) por acosarme por el facebú, tanto para que me case imaginariamente, como para que actualice ***feels***._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío. Y así se clava una pequeña estaca en mi corazón._

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **¿Letra E? _

* * *

Draco

* * *

—¿Quién es un bebito bonito?¿Ah?¡Tú eres un bebito bonito!—exclamó Hermione, haciéndole mimos a Teddy ante la mirada escéptica de su novio. El niño reía, feliz y alegre ante las cosquillas que la mayor le hacía en la barriga—, Draco, no seas así. Dile algo a Teddy.

—¿Para qué?—replicó, cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro. Suficiente le había costado aceptar el extraño suéter de Molly Weasley, ese de un extraño color azul y una "D" tejida en medio de todo. Era cómodo y lo abrigaba del frío, lastimosamente perdió una gran cantidad de dignidad en el proceso.

—Ugh, eres insufrible—masculló ella, frunciendo las cejas en una línea recta—, ayúdalo a comer un poco de papilla mientras voy a ayudar con las decoraciones de navidad—y se levantó, dejándole una cucharilla de plástico en la mano y con el plato lleno de pasta color vómito.

—Dwaco—sonrió el bebé, abriendo la boca para que el rubio le alimentase. Su cabello cambió de color, poniéndose del mismo color que el de su acompañante. El Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo alimentó a Teddy, enojándose tanto consigo mismo, como con Hermione por dejarlo en esa situación.

—No se dice así, es "Draco", con erre—le corrigió, observando al infante con la cuchara en la boca, asintiendo como si entendiera lo que dijera. En cuanto tragó, volvió a hablar.

—D...waco.

—Con la lengua, "Drrraco"—dijo otra vez, llenándose la manga del suéter con la mezcla en el proceso de dar comida al Lupin, que soltó una risita burbujeante ante el gesto del Slytherin.

—...¿Dwaco?—el de ojos mercurio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era divertido estar con esa criaturita, por más asquerosa, ruidosa y molesta que fuera. Por un pequeño momento se imaginó cómo sería enseñarle a sus hijos a decir su propio nombre.

—Perfecto.

El Metamorfomago infló los mofletes, en un gesto que parecía de orgullo y para cuando Draco se dio cuenta, ya no quedaba papilla en el pequeño tazón.

—Oh, no sabía que se te daban tan bien los bebés—se burló Hermione desde el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos, con el cabello amarrado en un moño desordenado.

—Todos me aman, ¿qué te puedo decir?

—Dwaco—Ted señaló con el dedo a su nuevo amigo.

—Sí, ese es Draco—la Granger se acercó y cargó al ahijado de Harry en los brazos, dándose cuenta de lo sucio que estaba el jersey de su novio—, deberías llevar eso para que Molly lo lave. Está hecho un asco.

—Ugh—aún así, un sentimiento extraño se formó en su corazón al pensar en la chica cargando a un bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos grises. Sonrió ampliamente.

Esa casa era horrible, parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos, y a pesar de todo eso, la calidez de un hogar parecía percibirse en cada rincón destartalado de la edificación, cosa que no se veía muy a menudo en la Mansión Malfoy.

… Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no se enojaría tanto con Hermione la próxima vez que lo llevara a La Madriguera de la familia Weasley.

* * *

_Jo, si hago algo que no sea Dramione, ¿qué pareja les gustaría? *acepta todo menos Romione*._

_**~Raxiam, La Escritora Desorientada (?). **_


	5. Escoba

_Me tardé taaaanto :'c_

_Sorry D':_

_Leyendo los reviews, tipo "actualiza pronto" me dio cosa y... me puse a escribir._

_Gracias por los favs, por los reviews y los follows, de verdad, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo -sobs-_

_ay, al menos está un poco más largo que el anterior._

_Ah, ahora entré al preuniversitario y eso me quita horrores de tiempo u-u Me duele el kokoro por culpa de los exámenes._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter no es mío, pertenece a J.K Rowling._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione. Posible OoC. Quizás uno que otro spoiler de Las Reliquias de la Muerte._

**_Nota adicional: _**_¿Sugerencias para la letra F? twt_

* * *

Escoba

* * *

Es la segunda navidad que Hermione se pasa en Hogwarts. Sus padres están de viaje en París, y lo menos que quiere hacer es arruinar un momento romántico para ellos. Da un sorbo de jugo de calabaza mientras escucha a Ginny gritar de emoción por la carta que le acaba de llegar.

—¡Hermione, mira! ¡Los Holyhead Harpies me contactaron! —exclama la pelirroja entusiasmada, sus ojos brillando con emoción. La mayor corresponde al gesto, sabiendo lo mucho que la Weasley ha trabajado para ser considerada en el equipo, afrontando la muerte de Fred y la pérdida de varios amigos— ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada! ¡Quizás incluso llegue al mundial de Quidditch! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡ "Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley entra al campo" !

—¿Te enojarías por ser llamada Ginevra? —pregunta Hermione, arqueando un poco la ceja, sin poder creérselo.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —y su mejor amiga le guiña un ojo. Entonces la Granger desiste y sigue desayunando entre el barullo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada cae de las garras de una lechuza gris, y aunque no sabe cómo, Hermione se convence de que no ha sido accidente.

Dando un mordisco a su tostada, observa la corta oración, pudiendo reconocer casi enseguida la caligrafía desastrosa del Slytherin que conoce tan bien.

_Nos vemos en el campo de Quidditch dentro de unos minutos._

_D. M_

—¿Quién te envió una carta? —inquiere Ginny, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la joven, aunque Hermione la dobla antes de que pueda leer algo y recoge sus cosas del asiento, sintiendo la mirada enojada sobre sí— ¿Acaso es tu novio? ¿Hermione, la sabelotodo, tiene novio?

—Cállate.

—¡Está bien, me callo! —dice la de ojos azules, alzando los brazos a modo de defensa—, pero no te librarás para la cena, ¿me oyes?

—Te lo digo en la cena —asegura, y Hermione se va al campo de Quidditch a paso apresurado. Todavía falta para que comiencen las clases, sin embargo, quiere llegar primero que todos para revisar el ensayo que escribió para McGonagall .

Ve a Draco de pie en medio del césped, con una escoba entre las manos.

Ella frunce el ceño, ¿acaso quiere mostrarle un nuevo truco? ¿Para eso la llamó? Aún así, se acerca con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El Malfoy le sonríe, casi socarrón.

—Toma —masculla, dándole la escoba.

—¿Qué?

—Hermione, tómala, maldición; es tuya —Draco gira la cabeza hacia otro lugar, seguramente abochornado por verse tan sensible o cursi.

—¿Cuándo la compraste? —inquiere la Gryffindor sin poder creérselo, sosteniendo el artefacto con el pulso tembloroso.

—El otro día que fuimos a Hogsmeade —contesta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dedicándole una sonrisa sutil de Hermione—, supuse que desde en entrenamiento de la última vez, querrías una.

—Draco... no... no sé qué decir —balbucea la adolescente, apretando la madera con fuerza.

—No digas nada, así está bien —y comienza a caminar de regreso al castillo, dejando a una Hermione con sentimientos confusos y las ganas de llegar tarde a la clase de Transformaciones.

* * *

**_*Se va a jugar Metroid*_**

**_~Ravie._**


	6. Fotografía

_Me quitaron la computadora, pero estaba inspirada y meh._

_Elegí la palabra "fotografía" porque mi equipo creativo me la recomendó (?)._

_Bien, bien, dejo los chistes._

_Gracias por los reviews y los favs, y todo eso. Se los agradezco, porque me recuerdan para quiénes escribo. De verdad, y si es la primera vez que me lees, pues, bienvenida o bienvenido. Siempre hay un lugar más para un seguidor que busca distraerse mediante la lectura :3_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, chabots._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione. Un poco de OoC. _

**_Nota adicional: _**_Me habían pedido una parte del pasado de Hermione y Draco, cómo se hicieron novios. Planeo continuar con la cita en la siguiente palabra, así que, díganme, ¿cuál les gustaría que fuese?_

* * *

**Fotografía**

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto con Slughorn y su insistencia en darles una lección a él y a Hermione para que dejaran sus discusiones por al menos unos segundos. Normalmente en clases de pociones se podía ver a ambos gritándose el uno al otro por las más ridículas razones.

Quizás, más tarde, Draco se vengaría a su estilo. Pero no ahora, porque debía pensar un insulto adecuado para la Gryffindor que se esforzaba en ignorarlo, manteniendo la mirada fija en su libro muggle.

Se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella, girándolo para poder observarla mejor. Quería decir algo respecto a sus orígenes, o su amistad con Potter y los Weasleys. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

― ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme? ―preguntó la Granger, sin apartar los ojos cafés del texto en sus manos. El Malfoy alzó la vista, resoplando al no tener algo que decir al respecto.

― ¿Es cierto que besaste con Weasley? ―Fue lo que inquirió como respuesta, recostándose en la mesa donde su compañera Premio Anual había dejado su bolso.

―En la batalla. El calor del momento, no sé. Harry dice que sí. Ahora, respóndeme.

―Bueno…

Era difícil decirle que era más linda que las Slytherin que iban tras él todos los días.

Slughorn entró, empujando la puerta e interrumpiendo el silencio. Estaba hablando sobre convivir entre casas y toda esa basura de trabajar en equipo.

―Si vas a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana, te digo el porqué.

Hermione sonrió.

―De acuerdo, pero si llegas tarde, te juro que tendrás tu hermoso cabello rubio de color naranja Weasley ―Se burló, levantándose y caminando fuera de la sala de pociones, dejando a Draco con una sensación incómoda.

Le había pedido una cita a una _sangresucia. _

Su padre no se enteraría de eso, por ahora.

Se incorporó para marcharse también, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que un trozo de papel estaba en el suelo. Seguro se le cayó a Granger cuando se iba.

Lo recogió, dándose cuenta de que era una fotografía, y dado que no se movía, sospechó que era hecha por una cámara muggle. En ella, se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre de una edad similar aparecían sonriendo con Hermione en medio de ambos.

¿Sus padres?

Jamás había visto una familia muggle que sonriera así. Normalmente, los Malfoy no hacían ningún gesto o movimiento, y por ende, los cuadros o fotografías lucían lúgubres y apagadas.

Las comisuras de su boca tiraron hacia arriba.

Le gustaba esa foto.

* * *

Hermione suspiró, revisando Historia de la Magia por quinta vez ese día. Quería estar preparada para cualquier pregunta que le hiciera Binns.

Alzó la mirada con lentitud, observando a Draco buscar un libro en la enorme repisa de la pared. Cerca de allí, había un escritorio con un pequeño espejo color plata.

En el marco del espejo, una foto a colores e inmóvil, colgaba, a la vista de cualquiera que se fijara de cerca. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostada, tomándola entre sus dedos y tratando de ubicarla.

Era ella con sus padres.

― ¿Y esto?

Draco se giró, alzando las cejas.

―Es una foto, Hermione. A veces pienso que preguntas lo obvio.

―No es eso, es que perdí esta foto a principios del año. ¿La tenías tú?

―Sí, es muy bonita. Es el opuesto a mi familia, y por eso me gusta.

―Draco…

―Déjala donde estaba, por favor.

Hermione sonrió.

―De acuerdo, pero mañana salimos a Hogsmeade te guste o no. Necesito ir a la Casa de las Plumas por unas cosas.

Draco soltó una risita.

En cierto modo, siempre volvían a lo mismo.

* * *

**_~Ravie._**


	7. Giratiempo

_Dije que actualizaría._

_Lo hice._

_Yeah._

_Logré terminar los mangas que estuve leyendo y terminé por inspirarme._

_Saqué Giratiempo, porque una de las lectoras recomendó "girar". FUE SIMPLE LÓGICA (?). Ok, ok, me puse a pensar bastante y saqué un headcanon… ¿qué tal si después de la guerra, McGonagall le dio el Giratiempo a Hermione para casos de emergencia? EH, EH._

_No lo habían pensado, estoy segura (?). ahora por culpa de Kari me encanta hacer headcanons, Omg xD_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter no es mío uvú._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione [Draco &amp; Hermione]. Insinuación al Lovebottom o Neville/Luna, como sea que se llame, 'cause I ship them. Un poco de OoC, pero nada grave (?)._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Espero les guste y sugieran una palabra para la siguiente uvu_

* * *

**Giratiempo**

* * *

Hermione nunca se consideró una persona grosera, pero debía admitir que durante toda esa _salida_, masculló más de una grosería en voz lo suficientemente baja para que su compañero no la escuchara y la reprendiera por eso.

Cuando fueron al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, a la mujer sin querer se le derramó todo el té sobre el vestido que tanto le costó elegir a la Granger —aunque no fuera el más bonito ni el más costoso.

Lo que siguió a esa cita resultó en desastre: En Honeydukes un niño estaba llorando porque su madre no quería comprarle el dulce en el anaquel, y en un momento de rabia, terminó por vomitar en la camisa de Draco y el borde de los zapatos de ella. Finalmente, cuando ya se iban, uno de los de tercer año hizo una de las bromas que Zonko estaba promocionando.

Sólo diremos que el cabello del Slytherin quedó temporalmente de un color tan extraño como desagradable —para Draco, sobre todo.

Unas horas después, estaban sentados al pie de las escaleras principales del castillo, con los abrigos llenos de nieve y una apariencia graciosa a los ojos de los niños de primer año que pasaban por el vestíbulo.

El Malfoy parecía incómodo con la situación, así que optó por no decir nada… y empeorar todo.

La leona, por otra parte, seguía pensando sobre lo que podría ocurrir después, ¿él le seguiría hablando?, ¿podría verlo a la cara nuevamente?

—Ah, allí están —murmuró una chica con una sonrisa en los labios, su brazo entrelazado con el de un joven un poco más alto que ella—, McGonagall los anda buscando a ambos. Supongo que ser Prefecto es algo complicado, ¿no creen?

Y sin decir algo más, Luna Lovegood desapareció tras uno de los pasillos con un Neville Longbottom murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Creo que mejor me voy —susurró la Gryffindor, levantándose del escalón mientras se sacudía el vestido en un vano intento por quitar algo de suciedad—, no sé si querrás que te esper-...

Él… sólo se incorporó, la tomó de la cintura y, sin realmente pensar en las consecuencias, la atrajo hacia sí y para besarla en los labios.

Fueron doce segundos de reflexión inútil los que lo llevaron a esa decisión.

Hermione boqueó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cafés abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Oh.

* * *

_Cuídame el bolso un momento._

Para Draco, "cuídame" significaba "puedes revisarlo como si fuera tuyo, no me molestaré", así que lo hizo, rebuscando en los bolsillos tranquilamente.

Sus dedos rodearon algo curioso.

_Un giratiempo._

Que él sabía, Hermione había devuelto el Giratiempo a McGonagall a finales de tercer año.

Tal vez la profesora se lo dio antes de comenzar séptimo año. Era una posibilidad, considerando todos los problemas que se tuvieron en la guerra.

_Para casos de emergencia_, se imaginó y, conociéndola, seguro aceptó de inmediato, decidida a proteger a sus seres queridos —porque así era Hermione.

… Es decir que pudo haber cambiado esa cita en Hogsmeade en cualquier momento, de no estar satisfecha con ella. El corazón de la serpiente dio un tumbo y se quedó sin habla.

A pesar de lo terrible que fue ese día, la leona prefirió dejarlo todo tal cual estaba. Con el té derramado, el vómito y el cabello horrible.

_Ah, y el beso._

Volvió a guardar el giratiempo y miró a la puerta del baño de chicas, todavía sentado en el suelo del pasillo.

Se sentía feliz.

—Me sorprende que no comenzaras a sacar cosas de mi bolso —musitó la Premio Anual, una vez caminaban rumbo a la Sala Común. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba de humor.

—… Eso me recuerda a cuando tuviste el cabello de color ro…

—Silencio —interrumpió—, esas cosas han sido bloqueadas por mi memoria extremadamente privilegiada.

La escuchó soltar una risita.

— ¿Es decir que ya no recuerdas ese día?

—Por supuesto que lo hago, sabelotodo. Fue uno de los mejores de mi vida —Y le guiñó un ojo, divertido—, es sólo que ese tipo de cosas son muy traumáticas.

* * *

_Headcanon, yey._

**_~Ravie._**


	8. Hermione

_DAAAAAAMN. _

_Mi lista de pendientes es tan jodidamente larga.  
Todavía me queda una semana para entrar a clases porque logré manipular a mi mamá para que me dejara, kesesesesese~. _

_De todas maneras, esto no está corregido 'cause lo escribí kinda a las once y algo de la noche, con la cara sonrojada por culpa de un Solangelo y un sentimiento bastante estúpido en el estómago._

_Disfruten (¿?)._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter es de J.K._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione, un poco de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_¿Letra I? :v_

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

_Hermione es una chica complicada_, pensó Draco, observándola con el libro en el regazo, importándole poco que ya fuera bastante tarde, tanto como para que la luna se encontrara en su punto más alto.

A veces, podía brindarte hasta la sonrisa más amable y al siguiente segundo quitarte cincuenta puntos sin vacilación —si te lo mereces, por supuesto. Hermione también era bastante honesta y justa cuando debía.

La lectura claramente era uno de sus hobbies —quizás un estilo de vida—, y en realidad resultaba gracioso emocionarse cuando visitaban las librerías muggles en Londres. Le encantaba ver sus mejillas sonrojarse; con los días, descubrió que en realidad se ruborizaba bastante fácil.

Una provocación menor —un doble sentido, tal vez— y ya la tenías con las orejas de color rojo gragea.

Cuando se despertaba en la mañana, justo a las cinco para tener tiempo de repasar las asignaciones, podía escucharla pelear contra su cabello, que seguía casi tan desastroso como en primer año. Esponjado, desordenado, pero con un adorable aroma a jazmín.

Si ella tenía algo que decir, una opinión o un suceso relevante, Draco la escuchaba, interviniendo cuando era necesario. Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa de felicidad al saber que alguien permitió que hablase.

Temas como Weasley-uno —Ron—, Weasley-dos —Ginny— y Potter acostumbraban a salir durante sus charlas, y en ocasiones él hacía lo mismo, diciéndole cosas sobre Pansy, Zabinni y Nott.

Los días que no había clase —por ejemplo, Sprout tuvo un accidente y tuvo que ir a la enfermería—, podías verla al lado de la puerta con un ejemplar autografiado de Una Historia de la Magia, de Bathilda Bagshot —_"¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Es increíble, gracias Draco! ¡Pensé que no habría ninguno!"_ — sobre la falda perfectamente alisada, ausente del mundo que la rodeaba.

Entonces él llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, esperando a que ella terminase, soltando burlas ocasionales.

Ese era el libro favorito de Hermione y Draco era aquel que podría asegurarlo más que ningún otro, incluyendo a sus mejores amigos en el término. Después de todo, él fue quien le regaló ese mismo texto después de algunos meses de estar saliendo.

Había pertenecido a los Malfoy desde hacía ya varios años, pero como en realidad no veía ese libro atractivo —excepto para golpear a alguien en la cabeza y noquearlo al instante, posiblemente rompiéndole el cráneo en el proceso—, decidió dárselo a ella.

Un _plop _fuerte sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Malfoy, al tiempo que la Gryffindor cerraba el texto con fuerza.

—Ya son más de las once —dijo, con la sombra de unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Draco se habituó a verlas todas las mañanas después de una larga noche de "desvelo literario", así que no resultaba tan extraño que, en pleno desayuno, pareciera un _zombie _en busca de comida.

—Está bien, Hermione.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de Hermione, era su nombre. Resultaba interesante que sus padres —unos odontólogos muggles, cosa rara— la hubieran llamado así. "Hermione" era la hija de Menelao y Helena de Troya, algo curioso que un par de personas corrientes conocieran la historia griega y la admiraran tanto como para designárselo a su hija.

—Anda, Draco. Tienes que descansar. Mañana tienes examen de Herbología.

Sí, la lista de las cosas que le fascinaban de Hermione era bastante larga.

Sonrió.

* * *

**_~Irresponsable… ah, Ravie. _**


	9. Insoportable

_I fucking did it._

_¡Lo siento, lo siento! ;-; Dos meses sin actualizar una mierda, dios meoh, me voy a morir._

_He estado pasando por algunos problemas últimamente, no sé qué notas saqué este semestre y todos los sucesos en general me están destruyendo. _

_Si de pronto empiezo a escribir cosas muy empalagosas, muy románticas o muy deprimentes, no se extrañen, que así anda mi humor por culpa de mis compañeros de clase y mi mejor amigo, ahweba (¿?)._

_¡Disfruten el capítulo que tanto disfruté escribiendo! qwq_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione [Draco &amp; Hermione]. Un poco de OoC. Mucho WAFF. _

**_Nota adicional: _**_¿Sugerencias para la siguiente letra~? Juro no tardarme tanto para la próxima xD_

* * *

**Insoportable**

* * *

Pascua pasa lentamente y esta es la primera festividad que Draco y Hermione pasan juntos; están en casa de los señores Granger, disfrutando de las vacaciones y tomando un descanso de los exámenes.

Ambos se encuentran en la cocina, ayudando a hacer los dulces para la reunión que tendrán al día siguiente con la familia Granger; una multitud de niños que se atragantarán con chocolates hasta tener caries en todos los dientes. El Malfoy no ve lo atractivo del asunto, sin embargo, no dice nada cuando Hermione empieza a hacer los bombones.

—No me agrada cocinar —refunfuña él, frunciendo las cejas mientra apoya la mejilla en su mano con fastidio. Hermione entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, tratando de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el resoplido que lucha por salir de sus labios. ¡No ha movido un dedo en más de una hora!

Y cuando va a gritarle una barbaridad, el horno anuncia que los pastelitos están listos, así que ignora a su novio y los saca con ayuda del guante de cocina. Su cabello está atado en un moño desordenado, sólo para que no caiga algo en los dulces. Draco no lo admite, pero le gusta ese estilo tan hogareño, con el mandil atado a la cintura, el pantalón enrollado hasta la rodilla y las pantuflas en los pies.

—Olvidé decírtelo —murmura ella, de improvisto, secándose las manos con un paño y girándose para observar al rubio que juega con el borde del mesón—, tu madre me envió una carta esta mañana; dice que no le respondes a sus mensajes y que vendrá mañana a comer. Pidió explícitamente que cocinaras —y lo desafía con la mirada, instándolo a quejarse al respecto.

—Los métodos de cocina _muggle _son es-…

—Ni que se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Draco Lucius Malfoy —interrumpe, alzando el dedo. El desafío se vuelve amenaza y el de ojos grises traga saliva duramente—, ahora, esperarás a que los pastelillos se enfríen, tomarás la manga pastelera y los decorarás, para después colocarles una cereza. Y no lloriquearás en ningún momento, ¿está bien?

Silencio.

—… ¿Está bien? —vuelve a preguntar, volteándose para sacar los chocolates del refrigerador. No cree que sean suficientes para todos sus primos, tal vez deba hacer algunos más, sólo para asegurar.

—Sí, Hermione. _Está bien._

—Perfecto.

* * *

Los primeros cinco salen _horribles_.

Draco está enojado, tanto con Hermione, por obligarlo a hacer semejante tarea, como con él mismo, por no poder hacer las cosas correctamente. En esos momentos desearía poder usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Masculla cosas en voz baja, con cuidado de que la Gryffindor no lo escuche, y en el momento menos esperado, el _sexto _pastelito sale perfecto.

El corazón se le acelera y se siente orgulloso. Hermione mira por la ventana, distraída, apenas consciente de la alegría por la cual pasa la serpiente en esos momentos.

El séptimo sale idéntico al anterior.

El Malfoy piensa que es una suerte de _maestro pastelero._

* * *

Han pasado dos horas.

Cuando se acabaron los bizcochos, Draco le ordenó —y ese tono que usó provocó la ira silenciosa de cierta castaña— que hiciera más, porque alguien con sus habilidades para la decoración debía explotarlas al máximo.

Al final, quedaron unos cincuenta pastelillos decorados, sin contar los que salieron mal al principio de todo.

Ella jura mentalmente no volver a pedirle ayuda a Draco.

* * *

Narcisa sonríe, charlando con tranquilidad con Jane Granger, comiendo uno de los postres hechos por su querido y adorado retoño, quien está internamente decepcionado porque los primos de Hermione no se toman el tiempo de apreciar la forma en la que cubrió los pastelillos con la crema y las cerezas.

—¡Se merecen las caries! —exclama, ganándose únicamente un codazo en las costillas de parte la castaña.

—Eres insoportable —susurra esta, tapando su rostro con las manos y esperando a que sus tíos no se burlen de ella por tener un novio tan… egocéntrico.

* * *

**_¡Feliz Pascua y Semana Santa! _**

**_~Ravie._**


	10. Jardinería

_*Se oculta bajo las piedras*. Soy el ser más repugnante de este pedacito de mundo (¿?). Perdón la tardanza, pero es que tuve serios problemas con los exámenes, trabajos y ahora tengo un proyecto que debo entregar dentro de dos semanas. Mis líos amorosos evitan que la inspiración llegue correctamente and… and idk. My heart is broken, that's all._

_De todas maneras, tengo este capítulo ya listo. La palabra siguiente o será Karaoke, o Kneazle, o K.O, o algo más, no me decido. Veré si escribo el siguiente capítulo esta semana, porque sino no tendré tiempo :,,v_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter no es mío. Ya quisiera yo._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione, un poco de OoC, nada grave. _

**_Nota adicional: _**_Estos drabbles no están relacionados, por si acaso (¿?). Los hago todo random, como salgan xD_

* * *

**Jardinería**

* * *

Falta una semana para que acabe el verano, lo que daría un total de nueve semanas antes de empezar las clases en Hogwarts nuevamente. El baúl está hecho un desastre, porque creyó haber perdido uno de sus libros, cuando en realidad lo había dejado en el sofá del recibidor.

Hermione está en el jardín, acomodando las flores frente a la casa, mientras que Draco juega con Crookshanks, aburrido hasta la muerte.

Otras parejas pasarían juntos el verano, viendo películas y dando largos paseos por el parque, pero ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente paciente como para hacerlo —sólo es cuestión de ver a Draco quejándose de las películas muggles—, así que optan por quedarse en casa de los Granger, con su aroma a pasta de dientes.

El gato rasguña al Slytherin, molesto, posiblemente debido a que le pellizcó, y se marcha con la cola en alto, casi tanto como su ego —de cierta forma, Crookshanks y Draco son en extremo parecidos.

Entonces el Malfoy no tiene con qué distraerse y se dedica a observar a Hermione, quien suspira, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

El jardín lleno de amapolas y tulipanes se mece con el viento. Las margaritas que la Gryffindor transplanta sueltan algunas hojas y uno que otro pétalo. Los narcisos se quedan estoicos en sus macetas y Draco sólo piensa vagamente sobre lo hogareña que se ve su novia con jeans y una camisa de leñador.

Es como ver a la protagonista de una comedia romántica; la chica con la que todas se identifican y aquella que todos los chicos quieren.

Draco entrecierra los ojos grises, apartando esa momentánea reflexión. No le gusta pensar en alguien más enamorado de _su _Hermione, así que se acerca un poco más, ensuciando sus zapatos con el césped.

Y abre la boca para decir que la ayudará, esperando que eso espante al grupo de jóvenes que los miran desde el otro lado de la calle, cuchicheando entre ellos como si fueran las ancianas del final de la calle.

—No me vas a ayudar —le interrumpe ella, antes de que pueda argumentar algo que ni siquiera fue planteado. Él frunce el ceño, contrariado, exigiendo una razón válida—. Nadie toca mis plantas, Draco. Ni siquiera tú. Además, arreglar el jardín me relaja.

—Los _pubertos _de allá te están mirando más de lo debido —replica, y la leona comprende de inmediato _qué _es lo que ven, por lo que las mejillas se le pintan de carmín—. Deberías decirle a Sprout que te deje entrar a los invernaderos para la próxima, así no me lanzas un libro la próxima vez que Weasley rompa uno de tus informes sobre Historia de la Magia.

—Draco, deja de hablar de Hogwarts. Pueden escucharte —y ella se sienta, indignada por el poco disimulo de los vecinos—… de todas maneras, gracias por la sugerencia.

—De nada —asiente Draco, ligeramente complacido porque los adolescentes ya no pueden observar la _retaguardia _de la Granger, y esta le dio la razón de algo—, ahor-…

—No puedes ayudar.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabra en los minutos siguientes y el silencio sólo es interrumpido por la mamá de Hermione, quien anuncia que la cena está lista.

—Eres demasiado infantil —dice la castaña, quitándose los guantes de hule, con el ceño todavía fruncido.

—Y tú una adepta a los jardines —rebate el Malfoy, con orgullo—, casi te pareces a mi madre.

Jane, desde la cocina sólo se echa a reír, divertida, creyendo fervientemente que aquel par está hecho el uno para el otro.

La casa sigue oliendo como al consultorio de un dentista, aunque Draco no está seguro completamente sobre qué es un dentista.

* * *

**_*cries in spanish* _**

**_~Uncontrolled Shipper/Ravie/La otaco_**


	11. Kilos

**_Disclaimer_**_: Harry Potter isn't mine._

**_Advertencias_**_: Dramione, wtv, OoC. _

**_Nota adicional_**_: [literalmente, el anime le quita inspiración. FMA la salva]._

* * *

**Kilos**

* * *

Hermione Granger nunca fue alguien que se preocupase por su apariencia, excepto en momentos que los momentos que de verdad lo requerían. Sin embargo, siempre se llega ese momento en la vida de una adolescente o mujer, donde se ve en el espejo y sus ojos se entrecierran, como quien ha visto a su peor enemigo.

Draco lee tranquilamente en el sofá de la Sala Común, ignorante de la batalla mental que sufre su novia allá en su habitación.

Y cuando ella se acerca, los rulos castaños moviéndose con cada paso que da, Draco debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal, pero no reaccionó a tiempo.

―¿Me veo gorda?

_Es una pregunta con trampa._

No puede huir, ni tampoco dar una respuesta vaga. Literalmente, es como meter la mano en la boca de un basilisco.

―…No estás gorda ―dice, con cuidado. Las cejas de ella se fruncen, al igual que su boca. Por un momento, quiere saber dónde está la Hermione que tanto conoce y de la cual se enamoró (o algo así).

―¿De verdad?

―Hermione, si lo estuvieras, te lo hubiera dicho de la forma más cruel posible.

―Eres un imbécil.

―Gracias.

―… Aunque creo que tú engordaste uno o dos kilos, no estás comiendo bien.

―Cállate.

* * *

_estoy haciendo un 30 days otp challenge, porque claro, dos meses de vacaciones y a mí se me antoja escribir cuando estoy a punto de empezar clases._

_~la wea._


End file.
